A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Gleeks
by Elric the White Wolf
Summary: Taken from a prompt at the RQ crossover meme at LJ. What if Veronica mars was a story about Rachel and Quinn with Rachel as VM and Quinn as Logan? I went and gleekified the entire VM universe. Hope you enjoy. M for swearing and the like. Spoilers for VMS1


Title: A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Gleeks

Summary: Found an interesting prompt in the rq crossover meme on livejournal. What if Veronica Mars was told with Rachel as Veronica and Quinn as Logan. I took that, ran with it, and gleekified the whole VM universe.

Spoilers: Pretty much all of Veronica Mars.

Rating: M, swearing, adult themes e.x. rape, and possibly sexytimes between Rachel and Quinn.

Disclaimer, I own nor make money off of neither Veronica Mars or Glee. I'm just borrowing the two for a bit of fun.

AN: I've had fun gleekifying Veronica Mars and I hope you guys have fun reading this.

My name is Rachel Berry and I live in Lima, Ohio. That's right, the same Lima, Ohio where the Brittany Hudson murder happened, hell Brittany Hudson was my best friend before she died. I used to date her brother Finn, so it seemed natural that the two of us would gravitate towards each other, of course my time in the penthouse came to an end right after she died. Well, to be fair it started right before she died, when her brother broke up with for absolutely no reason. That I survived, what I didn't survive was the investigation into Britt's death. You see the local sheriff "bungled", to use the word the media did, the investigation and accused Christopher Hudson of murdering his own daughter. That "bungling" local sheriff was my dad, Joshua Berry. When it came out that Dad was looking at Mr. Hudson for the murder, the town went absolutely nuts and had an emergency recall election. My Dad lost in a landslide. He kept working though and opened his own P.I. business not a month later. However he wasn't exactly making the same amount of money that he did as the sheriff of one of the wealthiest counties in Ohio. Within three months we lost the house and my mother, Shelby. Loosing the house was fast, loosing mom was a slow ride into an alcohol induced haze where she fought with my father every chance she got. Where she is I don't really know, but to be fair at this point I'm not sure if I want to know either. I did at first, but then I learned a tough lesson. You ready for this one? PEOPLE SUCK! That's right, bright cute little Rachel Berry, visions of Broadway dancing in her head, always smiling without a care in the world has become a cynic. Surprise, surprise getting raped will do that to you. Oh that's right, I haven't told you that part yet. You see after I lost my perfect boyfriend; who I'm not really over by the way;, my dad got fired, and Mom left us I plummeted from the top of the social ladder to the bottom of the dung heap. But I didn't let that stop me from going to and end of the school year party, looking back on it maybe I should have. I don't remember much from that party, other than a few memories of Quinn Fabray. You see, every school needs a psychotic jackass and Quinn Fabray was ours, though having your girlfriend get murdered would make anyone just a touch psychotic. If the name sounds familiar it's because her dad is Russell Fabray **the **action star of the 80's, and we were friends too, once upon a time. Then her girlfriend, my best friend, got murdered and for some reason Quinn decided to blame me for pretty much all of it. Anyway, back to my original point I do apologize I have a tenancy to ramble, the only the thing I really remember was waking up without knowing where I was, without any panties on, and without my virginity, and people wonder why I'm such a cynic. It probably doesn't help that I've been working part time for my dad for the past six months either, trust me, as a P.I. you see the some of the worst scum that humanity has to offer. In those six months I've left the cheerleading squad, quit the glee club, and about the only thing I do other than school and working for Dad is I try to find out who **really **murdered my best friend. That's the other good part of this story. So after Dad was essentially fired his number one Deputy, Susan Sylvester, became the new sheriff and within a week she had a suspect in custody for the murder. Seemed an anonymous tipster called about a former employee of Mr. Hudson's military contracting firm, and when questioned Mr. Koontz admitted to murdering sweet little Brittany. The whole arrest is a sham and I've spent the better part of a year trying to prove it. Which brings me here, first day of class junior year an-. Wait a minute, is that an Asian kid duct taped to the flag pole? Looks like somebody's already run afoul of Puck and the 75 Cins already this year. Poor S.O.B.

AN: This is kind of the first ten or so minutes of the first Veronica Mars episode and should hopefully serve as a decent introduction. First real chapter should be up Wednesday.


End file.
